10 Relationship Words That Don't Translate
by l0stinl0ve
Summary: One-Shot. There are several words in other languages that don't translate into English. Here is a story that follows the relationship of Hermione and Draco as they show and live the meanings of these words.


_**Author's Note:**__ The world is full of language and not everything translates. The subtleties and nuances of love are so vast that there can never be enough words that begin to describe them. Some cultures use their own language to give names to some of these moments, feelings, etc, but they do not have a direct English counterpart. I found this list of the top ten relationship words from other langauges and thought it'd be a fun thing to play with to write a quick story so here it is!_

* * *

_**Koi No Yokan**_ (Japanese): The sense upon first meeting a person that the two of you are going to fall into love. This isn't like "love at first sight" but like, love is possible down the road.

The blinds of the compartment were closed to allow its only occupant the chance to change into his school robes. While in the process of pulling his shirt off, with his head hidden beneath the fabric, a shrill shriek is made from the door.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were changing!" A young bushy-haired girl exclaims covering her eyes while trying to will the blush she was sporting to go away.

The boy quickly rights his shirt and looks at the girl. He can't help but smile at how silly she looks. He decides right then that he wants to know this girl because all the other girls he knows would never blush at him if caught in the same predicament.

"It's all right. I'm Draco Malfoy. Why did you come into my compartment?"

"Oh, I'm trying to help someone I just met find his toad Trevor. Have you seen it?" The girl's eyes dodge around the compartment acting as if she's searching for the toad, but in all honesty, she just couldn't bear to look the boy in the eyes. She felt something was happening. But she didn't know what.

"No, I haven't seen any toads. And what's your name?" The girl was helping someone she did not know. She was definitely not like any girl he's met before. To be so kind to a stranger, and in what he believed to be, earnest generosity. He couldn't help but want to know more about the girl.

"Oh well. I'll have to keep looking then. Thanks though. And I'm Hermione Granger. It was nice to meet you."

* * *

_**La Douleur Exquise**_ (French): The heart-wrenching pain of wanting someone you can't have.

She was gorgeous in her periwinkle gown. Every boy in the room couldn't keep his eyes off her. Not even him, the one boy who she hated. He couldn't keep his eyes of her as she twirled on the dance floor with Viktor Krum. It hurt to watch her smile when the She-Weasel gave her a hug or when she laughed at a joke Longbottom made.

None of those looks of happiness will ever be directed at him, and he knew it was because he wasn't allowed to make her smile, or laugh, or even be indifferent. He had to make her hate him, otherwise, it'd be too hard for him to do what was required.

And with that, he sighed, turned to look back at Pansy's face, and lead her to the other side of the dance floor.

* * *

**_Saudade_** (Portuguese): The feeling of longing for someone that you love and is lost. Another linguist describes it as a "vague and constant desire for something that does not and probably cannot exist."

The Great Hall was quiet. It wasn't comfortable nor uncomfortable, it was just quiet. You could hear the sobs of those who lost someone, the relief in the voices who were happy to still be alive, and you could feel the bittersweet happiness that it was all over.

In the corner sat the family of blondes. In the father's eyes you could see confusion as to what would happen to him next, especially in this new world that was to come. The mother held tightly to her son and her eyes were misted with unshed tears. She was happy her family was intact, but like her husband, unsure of what was to come. The son stared across the room at the girl he remembered to always be so kind and forgiving; so strong and passionate. She was desperately trying not to cry. He knew she was happy to still be alive and that her friends were as well.

He watched her hold the hand of Ronald Weasley as he cried into her shoulder over the death of his brother. And that was when Draco knew that he could never have her as a lover, girlfriend, or wife, but he would try to become her friend. She was never inferior and staring at her in the midst of all those who survived this Great Battle, he would forget that he ever loved her and just try to be the rock that she was for everyone else.

* * *

_**Forelsket**_: (Norwegian): The euphoria you experience when you're first falling in love.

"Draco Malfoy, you cannot be serious. I've only just decided to be your friend and you're already starting trouble!" Hermione couldn't help herself, yelling at him was better than admitting that she had feelings for the boy. Starting a fight kept those feelings at bay, and it wasn't like he was making it that difficult anyway.

"_Hermione _Granger, we're friends yes, but it doesn't mean I have to be friends with the Weasel." It was hard for him. He finally attained what he convinced himself he wanted, to be her friend, but watching her around _him_ was just too hard. He wanted to be more than what he was now – the person she went to when she needed a study partner; to talk about boy problems (generally about the Weasel himself); complain about classes (like she did that very often, ha!). He wanted to be the person she went to when she wanted to feel loved – when she needed to be reassured, hugged, and kissed. He wanted to be that person.

"His name is Ron and he's my friend!" She shouted at him while poking at his chest in between her words. They were very close now. She could see the dark clouds in the gray of his eyes. He could see the gold and green specks that made up her honey colored eyes.

"He's just a friend?" He whispers to her while grasping her hand to his chest. Relief and hope flashes through his eyes and that's when she knows that he feels the same way.

"Yes, he's just a friend." And she snatches her hand and walks back up to her room to sort out what she has just figured out and how it affects her feelings.

* * *

_**Mamihlapinatapei **_(Yagan, an indigenous language of Tierra del Fuego): The wordless yet meaningful look shared by two people who desire to initiate something, but are both reluctant to start.

"You look beautiful Hermione. Although, I think periwinkle looks better on you." Draco smiles down at her thinking of how all those years ago he wished it was he dancing with her in the gown he's referencing.

"Do hush Draco. And stop all this smiling, people are looking at you like you've gone mental." She can't help but smile at him as well. Over the past few weeks, since _that_ conversation they have been sending each other knowing looks, hidden smiles, and flirtatious banter at each other.

Neither has stepped up though. The next step has yet to be breached and both are hoping that tonight they will finally be able to. Neither is ready to bear their heart to the other. Both are very aware of the hurt and pain that the other could cause them. And because of this, they continue to just smile at each other while they dance with only each other the whole night of their final Yule Ball.

* * *

**_Cafuné_** (Brazilian Portuguese): The act of tenderly running your fingers through someone's hair.

"I remember I use to call this a nest. But it's just so soft. How can it look so deceiving?" Draco runs his fingers through her hair while she lays back onto his chest, in between his legs, trying to read a book.

"You need to stop that, you're making it difficult to read." She hasn't turned the page in ten minutes, just happy to be sitting with him in the common room away from everyone. His long deep breathes relax her. His fingers calm her. She is content and happy.

* * *

_**Ilunga **_(Bantu): A person who is willing to forgive abuse the first time; tolerate it the second time, but never a third time.

"Mother, Father, I'd like to properly introduce you to my girlfriend, Hogwarts Head Girl and this year's valedictorian, Hermione Granger." He squeezes her hand, trying to will all his love and adoration over to her so she can handle this encounter. Her parents were much easier to handle, but they never wanted to see him dead.

"Miss Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you under better circumstances. Congratulations on all your accomplishments." Narcissa Malfoy smiled at the girl, a smile that even reached her eyes! Hermione gave her a large grin in return.

"Yes, congratulations Miss Granger for your merits today and for being accepted to the prestigious University of Merlin in Paris." Lucius curtly added. No smile, no sneer. Not even a hint of malice, just indifference.

"Excuse us Mother, Father." Draco, quickly led Hermione away from his parents and away from the crowd of people. Once they reached a secluded area by the Black Lake he quickly turned on her. His voice barely audible but full of strain, he was holding himself back from shouting and yelling. She could understand that.

"Why didn't you tell me about that? Are you going to go? What about us? Did you simply think this past year was just a phase, a fancy that we'd soon forget? Are we back to the days of old where I was an evil, vile, cockroach, and you just a filthy mudblood? Is that how you feel? Is this what we've come down to? You give me a taste of what it would be like with you only to snatch it away? And to let me introduce you to my parents, they've changed all their views just to see me happy with you and now you're breaking my –"

With a stern look that could rival McGonagall, Hermione placed her hands on his mouth to stop him from saying anything else that he would regret. "Draco, this tirade you're having needs to stop. I know that you do not mean what you're saying and I know you will regret it once I'm done speaking. I will forgive you for blowing this out of proportion just like I forgave you for the last seven years. But mark my words, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, if you ever call me a mudblood again, it really will be the end of us. I love you," he scoffed and she rolled her eyes. "I've only said that, about a hundred times since we've first said it to each other. I only said it to you in front of _my parents_ who, by the way, still think I'm crazy. I've said it to you in front of my best friends who still hate you. I've said it front of the whole school during graduation today. So don't you _dare_ think that me going away to school means the end of us." She lets go of his mouth and looks out to the water. A silent tear falls down her cheek.

Draco wraps his arms around her from behind. He nuzzles her neck and pleads for forgiveness with butterfly kisses. "I'm sorry, it's just, it's just, you're going to be gone! How am I supposed to handle life without you. What am I going to do when I miss you? I can barely sleep alone in my bed, how am I supposed to see you go. What if you meet someone? Why do you have to go?" Each question is punctuated with a kiss to the top of her head. He buries his nose into her hair as if it's the last time he'll ever get to smell her.

Hermione turns to look at him. She gives him a strong chaste kiss to the lips and holds it for what seems like ages but really is only a matter of minutes. "Draco, I love you. I won't meet anyone because I'm only there for school. You know how important my education is to me. Nothing, not even the spoiled Draco Malfoy, will keep me from furthering my education. And that's part of why you love me, so hush up, and let's get back before people think we've finally killed each other."

He chuckles and grabs her hand tightly and they walk back to the Great Hall.

* * *

_**Retrouvailles **_(French): The happiness of meeting again after a long time.

"Pipsy, please make sure that everything is perfect. The food needs to be just right and make sure to grab the right wine. Ensure that –"

"Draco, you freed the damn house-elf just to appease her, if she doesn't think that you love her, she's not the brightest witch of your year. Let Pipsy see to the arrangements you've already made and sit down. You're making your mother dizzy." He scoffs while waiting for his only son and heir to sit down. "And stop acting like a Weasley and get yourself together. If the letters she sends us mean anything, she misses you just as much as you miss her."

"Lucius, don't pin your frustration on me." Narcissa rolls her eyes at her husband while trying to hold back her grin.

Draco is now seated at the edge of his seat next to his mother. He keeps running his fingers through his hair. His anxiety is slowly eating at him. He drops his head to his hands and stares at the floor through his fingers. His mother rubs his back in attempts to soothe him. "I still cannot believe she writes you father. Are you sure she misses me?" He looks up at his father as if his answer will make or break him, and in many ways, it will.

"Yes, I'm sure she does. She misses you as much as she enjoys discussing arithmancy with me –"

"Which mind you, is quite a lot." Hermione walks into the front parlor of Malfoy Manor smiling at its inhabitants. She quickly hugged Narcissa and smiled at Lucius and looked at Draco who looked at her with eyes wide in wonder. He quickly stood and pulled her out of his mother's embrace and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could.

"Draco," Hermione gasped. "Cant' breath!" He loosened his hold only to plant kisses all over her face. Propriety be damned! He didn't care that his parents were a mere meter away.

"I'm sorry. I just missed you so much!"

Hermione hugged him as tightly as he just did. She is happily crying into his chest. "I've missed you too."

* * *

_**Ya'aburnee**_(Arabic): "You bury me." It's a declaration of one's hope that they'll die before another person, because of how difficult it would be to live without them.

The wedding was being heralded as the wedding of the century; granted it's only been a few years into the new century, but the Daily Prophet didn't care. This was one of the biggest stories to grace its pages since Harry Potter's wedding to Ginerva Weasley, and that wedding didn't have as much backstory as this one.

The back gardens of Malfoy Manor were splendid. The deep red roses and silver fabrics made the bride all dressed in white stand out even more. She was in tears because she was getting married to the man that she loved and his vows moved her. There wasn't a dry eye to be found in all those that were present. Not even Lucius Malfoy could keep his stoic appearance fully in check.

"Hermione, there was once a time, where I thought you could bury me. Your words could wound me, your hexes could sting me, and in all honesty, I'm surprised you haven't just offed me yet. You can still bury me, but not by wand or wit, but simply by loving me. I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I deserve the love and forgiveness that you so freely give me. I will spend the rest of my life proving that I'm the luckiest git this world has ever known. I will spend the rest of my life bringing you all the happiness that you have brought onto me. And when our lives are almost done, I'll do the world a favor, and off myself, simply because I can never spend a day without you and I'm selfish like that."

Hermione giggled while trying not to ruin her makeup from the tears escaping.

* * *

_**Yuanfen **_(Chinese): A relationship by fate or destiny. This is a complex concept. It draws on principles of predetermination in Chinese culture, which dictate relationships, encounters and affinities, mostly among lovers and friends.

A loud yelp could be heard from the back gardens of the home. A little girl, no older than six, with blonde curls and grey eyes runs quickly back to the house. A boy with unruly raven hair and green eyes chases after her screaming her name.

"Cassie! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pull your hair."

Cassie grabs onto her mother's legs while her mum hands over her toddler son to Draco. Hermione tries to placate her daughter by combing through her curls with her fingers.

"Albus, what did we tell you about messing around with Cassie." Harry scolds his son while Ginny gives him a knowing look that does not go unnoticed by the girl's parents.

"Cassie, what did I tell you to do when Albus hurts your feelings?" Draco asks.

"You told me to hurt him back." Cassie quick reply is followed by the hereditary Malfoy smirk.

"Draco!" Hermione is quick to admonish her husband. She grabs Scorpius out of his hands and turns to her daughter and "Cassiopeia Dora Malfoy, do not listen to your father. You mustn't be mean back!"

Cassie simply nods to her mother and runs off to go play, quickly followed by Albus.

"Hermione, you can easily tell that Albus is harboring some feelings for your little girl." Ginny says while playing with Scorpius's cheeks.

Hermione simply nods her head in acceptance. All the parents are very aware of what may happen in the future in regards to their offspring.

Draco puts his arm around Hermione's waist and looks down onto his son with pure happiness, "besides Hermione, we wouldn't be where we are now if our relationship didn't go that same course."

* * *

_**Author's Note**:_ _Which is your favorite term? I think Mamihlapinatapei is my favorite, but I'm not sure. Also, would you have done them in a different order? I put them in the order that I saw so that it could still have a happy ending. I thought about ending it with Ilunga, but I refused to have a sad ending. So anyways, I hope you liked my short story and how I laid it out for you. Please review =)_


End file.
